


Dzień Durina

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Quest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie wszystkie krasnoludy znają się na magii, ale Kili lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wie – doświadcza – że w żyłach brata płynie królewska krew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzień Durina

Dzień Durina. Najkrótszy dzień w roku, najdłuższa noc. Większość krasnoludów z Ereboru spędza ten wieczór z rodziną, lecz w Górach Błękitnych nawet w królewskiej rodzinie wieczerza będzie skromna, a podarunków niewiele. (Nie dlatego, że to oni stracili najwięcej, ale dlatego że Thorin nadal jest królem, a jego poddani zawsze są na pierwszym miejscu.)  
  
Kili nadal siedzi na kamiennym ogrodzeniu kuźni wygładzając rękojeść noża, który Gloin zamówił u niego dla syna. Ostrze zrobił Fili, ale to Kili zajmuje się zdobieniami i nie ma on sobie równych na wygnaniu. (Oczywiście, najczęstsze zlecenia, które dostaje to miecze i topory, ale kiedy trzeba finezji i oryginalności talent Kiliego dorównuje Elfom.)  
  
Kili wie, że różni się od innych krasnoludów z rodu Durina. Nie dlatego, że jest księciem i jednym z następców tronu. Nie dlatego, że woli łuk od topora i nie dlatego, że podobają mu się ludzkie dziewczyny z miasta, chociaż brakuje im zarostu na twarzy i większość z nich jest od niego wyższa.  
  
Kili wie, że jest inny, bo nie chce zostać królem. I chociaż prawdopodobieństwo, że kiedyś musiałby objąć tron jest znikome (nie tylko ma starszego brata i wuja i mógłby odziedziczyć koronę tylko po ich śmierci, a to _nie wchodzi w rachubę_ ), to Erebor jest tak odległy jak odległe są mu opowieści o dawnej świetności Samotnej Góry. Opowieści Balina o dawnych władcach, skarbach, szaleństwie pradziadów i smoku są wyryte głęboko w jego świadomości, ale to tylko opowieści i nic więcej.  
  
To ból w spojrzeniu Thorina, kiedy żegna się z siostrą, by na całe miesiące odejść do miast ludzi w poszukiwaniu pracy jest prawdziwy. To spracowane ręce Dis, która codziennie zaplata warkocze na włosach synów są prawdziwe. To determinacja Dwalina, by nauczyć braci wszystkich znanych sobie – nawet (szczególnie?) niedozwolonych – chwytów, by mogli bronić rodziny w tych nieprzyjaznych stronach, jest prawdziwa. I prawdziwe są złośliwe komentarze, wystarczająco głośne, aby Kili je usłyszał, ale jednocześnie wystarczająco ciche, aby nie usłyszał ich nikt inny.  
  
Kili zazdrości bratu wielu rzeczy – tego, że Fili może więcej (bo jest starszy, ale kiedyś to nie będzie miało znaczenia), tego że potrafi lepiej posługiwać się mieczem (bo Kili musi jeszcze się wiele nauczyć, ale kiedyś mu dorówna), jednak nigdy nie zazdrości mu pierwszeństwa do tronu (bo nie chce mieć złamanego serca jak Thorin).  
  
Nad górami zachodzi słońce, a Kili wstaje i składa narzędzia (matka już pewnie czeka z kolacją). Fili podchodzi do niego i kładzie na murze garść grotów do strzał. (Niedługo wyruszą w stronę Samotnej Góry i Kili od tygodni przygotowuje się do wyprawy, a strzały to ostatnia rzecz, którą musi skończyć.) Nie wszystkie krasnoludy znają się na magii, ale Kili lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wie – doświadcza – że w żyłach brata płynie królewska krew. A teraz jego magia jest również wpleciona w te kawałki stali.  
  
Kili spogląda mu w oczy, a Fili tylko się uśmiecha. (Fili jako jedyny nigdy z niego nie drwi, kiedy ten przez lata uparcie ćwiczy strzelanie z łuku.)  
  
– Jutro skończysz, chodź. – Fili ciągnie go za rękaw, ale Kili przytrzymuje go na moment, pochylając się w jego stronę tak, że ich skronie się dotykają.   
  
Fili nie protestuje, a Kili wie, że pewnego dnia zrobi koronę godną brata.  
  
 **Koniec**


End file.
